


【朱白】嗝

by 1433989307



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1433989307/pseuds/1433989307
Summary: RPS向！原本想开车来着，不知道为啥就变成沙雕了...肉很柴，随便吃吃就好不过文内的这些止嗝法我还真的看过....在新闻大求真（大概是这个名吧）里....主持人还叫那个接吻止嗝的要用法式热吻....ummmmm





	【朱白】嗝

自打上一次和他个吃了次火锅之后，白宇最近一直打嗝不止，和他哥一起试了好几种方式试图止嗝，但都不太见效。

倔强的男孩又不愿去医院，死活坚持着一直打嗝并不碍事这一说法，每每在朱一龙下定决心想要带他去医院看看的时候，总被白宇一顿撒娇龙哥好哥哥的给勾去了魂，瞬间也没了那股认真的气焰。

“哥哥……嗝！你给我讲个……嗝！鬼故事吧，我听他们说受到惊吓……嗝！可以止嗝”虽说白宇明面上和自己说一直打嗝不碍事，事实上还是时不时的让他哥给他实践一些，所谓从哥们那里听来的“偏方”。

结果连着几个鬼故事说下来，没把打嗝吓好了，到让白宇吓得好几天睡不踏实，晚上总要赖在朱一龙的怀里，开着床头小夜灯，听着他哥一下下跳动的心跳声才能入睡。

本以为这次自家爱人能乖乖听话去趟医院看下，没想到消停了不了几天，白宇又蹦到朱一龙身边，黏黏糊糊的卖乖撒娇。

“哥哥哥哥！我们来接吻吧！”说罢捧着朱一龙的脸就要强吻上去。

被男孩这种突如其来的索吻弄得一脸懵逼，但还是口嫌体正直的搂住了扑向自己的怀中人，唇瓣相贴，红唇微张，大胆的小舌邀请同类共舞，炙热的呼吸近在咫尺，即便交战数次却还如同初次，生涩与熟稔，心猿意马之间想要加深这个吻，与爱人有更进一步举动时，白宇却猛地推开了自己。

“呼——嗝！奇怪……嗝！这也没……嗝！好啊？”红舌刮掉下唇溢出的津液，白宇调整了下被爱人榨干的呼吸，一本正经的道出结论。

可被调起兴致的某人就有点不满了，任谁受爱人这样主动并且诱惑的行为结果戛然而止，肯定都会有点欲求不满，何况还是处于热恋期的小两口。

“小白……”这不，朱一龙马上就出动了，语调还有点哀怨。

“龙哥……嗝！怎么了？”当事人不明所以中。

“我之前有看过一个法子……按摩直肠止嗝法……”

听着就是一本正经的胡说八道。关键是，有人为之买单——

白宇像是受死一般往沙发上那一趴，像是任人宰割的羔羊，任由朱一龙对自己上下其手。

“龙哥……啊！你找到了没有？”白宇的敏感点很浅，约莫是朱一龙一根食指全部没入的位置，也不知是有意还是无意，法子里所说食指在肠道内以缓慢的圆周运动按摩即可，可白宇怎么觉得这位大猪蹄子可使劲往他的敏感点上撩拨呢。

只把他按的一阵爽利，下腹的热烈乱窜，那原本乖巧的玉柱在这不得章法的刺激下也颤颤巍巍的挺立起来。

“唔——龙哥，你是不是故意的，啊！”明明是在止嗝，却被撩拨硬了，还被那人的手指亵玩得享受其中，白宇气鼓鼓的瞪了眼某大猪蹄子。

“小白，宝宝，我真的在认真找……但是你夹这么紧，我……动不了”听着恋人嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，再没感觉就不是男人了，朱一龙红透了耳尖，瞧着无辜的白宇眨了眨水灵灵的大眼睛。

显然这一举动对于白宇是极为受用的，哪怕明知道对方是装小白兔的大灰狼，却还是心甘情愿的败下阵来。

由于常常拨弄吉他弦而积累下的手茧剐蹭着肠壁，美名其曰是在止嗝，实则按着按着开始增加数量，一指、两指、三指……直到扩张充分足够将他哥那营养过剩的二两肉塞进去。

这一来二去的，把两人都勾的心猿意马的，那股子年轻人的劲在心中骚动中，毕竟也是气血方刚的年纪，亲亲摸摸不抱抱一下怎么行。

“可能是我的食指不够长……我换个更长的进来……”蹩脚拙劣的谎言。

“哈……哥哥，别弄了……进来啊！”蛊惑人心的海妖。

二人结合之际，皆是爽利与舒服的叹慰。

掐了一把爱人乳肉，熟稔的俯下身含住或吸或舔或腰，另一只手抚慰上早就挺立已久无人关照的阴茎，搓捻冠状部，剐蹭铃口，逼着白宇发出一声又一声的高吟。

可后穴那物却像是刻意般，教科书式的按圆周缓慢运动，像是故意拽着白宇这叶扁舟，在浪潮上起起伏伏。

而敏感的身子又经不住前端过于热烈的撩拨，腰部不断跟随着赋予自己快乐的大手上下挺动，有几次臀肉抬高到几乎都要脱离肉根，可每每穴口只留有龟头时，又被朱一龙扣着窄腰摁回去，这种缓慢冗长的快感最磨人，不能给个痛快。

“龙哥——哥哥——呼……别折磨我了……嗯！”这小嗲精不自觉的散发魅力才是最为致命的，白宇只觉得甬道内的肉棒又涨了几分，直到小计谋得逞了，双腿扣在自家爱人腰间，脚跟压着自家爱人的腰朝自己的方向压了压，然后心满意足的用刚冒出些许胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭朱一龙的脖颈，等待着爱人猛烈的攻势。

索性，朱一龙也不再用着那套“偏方”欺负小孩了，猛地拔出淫具又狠狠进入，只把躺在沙发上的小孩顶得往前拱。

侧入、骑乘、后入……朱一龙几乎要把自己埋到白宇的身体，以至于中场休息的时候，白宇都在怀疑他哥是不是在公报私仇，要把之前因为打嗝而没做的份都补上。

直至最后，朱一龙腰部一挺，手也带动着白宇的前端上下抽动，随着愈发猛烈的撞击声与喘息声，携手到达高潮。

“小白……你的打嗝好了”趁着小白处在不应期的大脑模糊状态下，朱一龙一边小幅度的在爱人的小穴内抽动着，帮助延长快感，一边一本正经的跟白宇道出想说很久的话。

……  
……  
……

“朱一龙你这大猪蹄子！！”

自打那次起，白宇再也不想吃辣了。


End file.
